Support for Enhanced Interproject Communication and Peer Review. The Administrative Core encourages continuous communication among projects. One example of this communication is the SHARE Users Group, which the Center maintains and which fosters cross-national communication about the data. Researchers associated with the Center have the opportunity to present work in progress at several seminar series. For example, the Center helps support the RAND Labor and Population Seminar. The Center has sponsored a number of visiting scholars to interact and collaborate with Center staff over varying periods of time ranging from a week to a sabbatical year.